Wifey
by Upit viole
Summary: Cerita seorang Kris Wu tentang orang terkasihnya. Its Krisho Mpreg fanfiction, Mind to read and review?


Title : Wifey

Disclaimer : Character belongs to God, this story is mine

Pairing : Krisho

Waspadai OOC, TYPO dan Tingkat ke Gaje an cerita

Its Mpreg Fanfic dedicated for Krisho shippers

Special Rule : LIKE = READ, DONT LIKE= JUST GO

Anggap saja MPREG itu hal yang wajar, namanya juga imajinasi :D

* * *

Kris akhirnya dapat memiliki Suho seutuhnya sebagai istrinya. Orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Mereka menikah 1 tahun yang lalu pada hari natal di Kanada. Salah satu negara yang memperbolehkan pasangan seperti mereka menikah.

Kris tidak akan pernah melupakan semua usaha yang dilakukannya hingga akhirnya namja manis ini menjadi miliknya. Kris tidak akan melupakan pertengkaran serius yang terjadi pada mereka hingga nyaris saja mereka batal menikah. Tapi semua itu kini menjadi bagian kisah perjalanan hidup pasangan muda itu. Dan banyak cerita lainnya yang akan selalu menghiasi perjalanan hidup mereka.

Pagi menjelang, dan seperti rutinitas biasa, Suho akan menyiapkan sarapan dan membangunkan suaminya yang sulit sekali untuk bangun. Kebiasaan yang tidak berubah dari Kris. Namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Suho merasa kurang enak badan. Seperti sekarang, perutnya tiba-tiba mual saat mencium aroma butter.

"Hoek...hoek,.." Suho memegang pinggiran wastafell, sejak 3 hari yang lalu, Suho selalu muntah muntah dipagi hari.

"Chagi kau sakit?" Kris menghampiri namja terkasihnya dan memijit tengkuknya lembut.

"Tidak tahu, perutku benar-benar tidak enak" Jawab namja manis itu lirih. Kris menatap cemas pada istrinya.

"Sejak kapan?" Suho memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya namja tampan itu lagi. Suho mengangguk kecil.

"Gwenchana, setelah tidur sebentar akan sembuh. Kemarin dan lusa juga begitu"

"MWO?" bentak Kris. "Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? cepat ganti bajumu kita ke rumah sakit"

Kris menarik Suho paksa. Raut khawatir tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya. Suho hanya menurut, tidak ada gunanya membantah suaminya yang keras kepala ini.

hospital

Dokter Shin duduk dihadapan pasangan muda yang menatapnya dengan raut khawatir, sebenarnya hanya Kris yang memberikan pandangan seperti itu. Dokter Shin membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hal ini biasa terjadi." ucap Dokter Shin membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Maksud anda dokter? Apa yang terjadi pada istri saya? "

"Hal ini biasa pada trimester pertama kehamilan tuan Wu, ini di sebut gejala morning sickness" terang Dokter Shin

"Trimester pertama? apa artinya istriku hamil?" tanya Kris meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang kabar yang didengarnya.

"Jadi, Tuan dan Ny. Wu belum tahu? Ny. Wu sedang mengandung. Usia janinnya 6 minggu sekarang." Senyum bahagia merekah di wajah pasangan muda ini. Kris menjabat tangan sang dokter.

"Terimakasih Dokter." Setelah itu mereka keluar ruangan.

Kris menghentikan Suho yang berjalan didepannya. Menyentuh bahunya lembut dan membalikan tubuh ramping istrinya perlahan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih sayang" bisiknya.

Suho tersenyum manis kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Suho membawa tangan Kris keatas perutnya yang masih rata. "Disini ada malaikat kecil kita. Aku tidak bermimpikan?" Kris tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak"

"YA!" Kris mengangkat dan memutar tubuh istrinya diudara sebagai apresiasi kebahagiaannya.

"YA! turunkan aku." Protes Suho. Kris hanya tertawa kemudian berteriak kencang.

"Aku akan jadi Babaaa" seluruh penunjung rumah sakit ikut tersenyum menyaksikan kebahagiaan pasangan muda tsb.

10 weeks later

"Wu fanniie" rengek Suho manja. Tangan halusnya mengguncang tubuh tinggi namja tampan yang tengah tertidur disampingnya.

"Hmm? ada apa angel?" tanya Kris setengah sadar.

"Aku lapar" rengek Namjanya. "Lapar? mau ku buatkan apa?"

"Tidak, kau jangan memasak. Bisa-bisa dapur ku meledak"

kris memutar matanya mendengar ledekan istrinya itu. Hey, Kris tidak seburuk itu meskipun hasil masakannya tidak pernah memiliki rasa yang pasti, tapi setidaknya Kris tidak akan meledakkan dapur rumahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, lalu kau mau apa?" Kris duduk dan mengusap wajahnya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Belikan aku ramen bakar dan soup krim strawberry pedas"

"HA?"

Kris menaikan alisnya mendengar permintaan aneh sang istri. Meski hal ini sudah biasa terjadi sejak istrinya dinyatakan hamil. Berbagai permintaan yang tidak masuk akal sering terlontar dari bibir pink Namjanya.

"Ish, kau tuli ya? Ramen bakar dan soup krim strawberry pedas" jawabnya ketus.

selain gejala 'ngidam' yang cukup membuat Kris repot, Suho juga menjadi sangat 'sensitive' yang sering membuat Kris uring-uringan sendiri.

"Sayang, tidak ada ramen yang dibakar" Suho mendengus kesal.

"Kau bahkan belum mencarinya" Suho mulai merajuk, Jika sudah seperti ini Kris tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan Istri tercintanya.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. 2 bulan ini Kris serasa hidup dineraka. dihadapkan pada moodswing istrinya juga permintaannya yang kadang membuat Kris ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ketembok.

"Baiklah aku carikan sayang, jangan marah" ucap namja tampan itu akhirnya.

Kris mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya. Pukul 1 pagi, sebuah mobil jaguar hitam membelah jalanan kota Seoul. selama 3 jam Kris mengelilingi Seoul untuk mencari ramen bakar. setelah 3 jam berkeliling, akhirya ada ahjumma yang mau membuatkannya masakan super aneh itu meski Kris harus membayarnya 3 kali lipat.

Kris membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan mendapati istrinya tengah tertidur. Kris berjalan mendekat kemudian mencium kening istrinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini hm?"

"Eungh..." Suho bergerak pelan merasa terusik. Mata hazel cantiknya terbuka dan mengerjap lucu menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Sayang, bangunlah aku sudah bawakan ramen bakar dan soup krim strawberry pedas" seru Kris lembut.

"Tidak mau, kau terlalu lama." jawab Suho ketus.

Twich

Jika dalam anime akan ada 4 persimpangan siku siku dikepala Kris. What the H... Kris susah payah mencarinya hingga 3 jam dan tidak di sentuh sama sekali. Ingin sekali rasanya namja tampan ini menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri disungai Han.

Akhirnya karena kesal, Kris membuka Ramen bakar dan soup krim strawbery pedas yang telah dibelinya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Suho yang melihat suaminya memakan makanan aneh hanya memasang raut jijik yang ditujukan untuk namja tampan itu. Dan Kris? Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh sang istri. Namja tampan itu tengah sibuk melampiaskan emosinya pada makanan dihadapannya.

"Wu Fannie"

Oh hell, Suho mulai merajuk lagi dan ini pasti buruk. Kris menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa rengekan manja sang istri yang biasanya sangat disukainya kini terdengar seolah lonceng neraka yang akan membawanya dalam penderitann mendalam.

"Ne Honey, wae?" Kris memberanikan diri bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Hatinya tidak berhenti mengucapkan berbagai doa agar bibir malaikatnya tidak mengucapkan mantra kematian kali ini.

"Aku haus" ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Baiklah aku ambilkan minum. Kau mau minum apa sayang?" Suho tampak berfikir sebentar kemudian Namja itu tersenyum manis.

"Susu coklat" jawabnya riang.

Kris menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya permintaan istri tercintanya kali ini tidak sulit di laksanakan. Sebelumnya Kris berfikir begitu, sebelum sebuah teriakan mengusik pendengarannya yang tengah membuat susu didapur.

"BABY INGIN SUSUNYA WARNA PINK"

JEDEEER!

Bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong. Apa lagi kali ini? Susu coklat berwarna pink? Astaga, Bukankah sudah jelas? Susu coklat, susu berwarna dan rasa coklat. Tidak ada susu coklat berwarna pink. Susu pink itu selalu untuk rasa strawbery. Mendadak Kris ingin pindah rumah ke planet pluto atau kemana saja asalkan kali ini dirinya berada jauh dari sang malaikat cantik yang 'berbahaya' itu.

Seorang Kris Wu tidak akan kehabisan akal untuk memenuhi permintaan aneh-aneh istri cantiknya itu. Kris menambahkan krim strawberry diatas susu coklatnya sehingga susu coklat itu kini berwarna pink meski hanya bagian atasnya saja. Kris berharap kali ini namja cantiknya tidak akan protes lagi.

Namja cantiknya memang tidak protes ketika Kris memberikan susu coklatnya, hanya saja penderitaan namja tampan ini tidak berakhir. Matahari pagi sudah menunjukan dirinya sementara Kris tidak punya waktu untuk tidur lagi, kris harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena akan ada hal penting yang harus dikerjakan. Sepertinya Kris harus rela bekerja dengan kantung mata dibawah mata elangnya yang akan mengurangi aura ketampanannya.

* * *

Hari-hari kris selanjutnya tidak pernah setenang saat istri cantiknya belum mengandung. Berbagai permintaan aneh dan ajaib sering terlontar dari mulut istri cantiknya yang harus dituruti. Jika tidak, Suho akan marah, tidak mau berbicara pada kris bahkan tidak memperbolehkan kris masuk rumah mereka sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Damn! Pregnancy hormon"

Kris hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

Suho sering meminta barang aneh yang sulit ditemukan atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali didunia, sering meminta hal yang mustahil dilakukan, bahkan namja cantik ini juga sering sekali meminta kris melakukan hal-hal yang sangat memalukan.

Seperti saat kehamilannya berumur 24 minggu. Suho meminta Kris menemaninya belanja baby stuff untuk bayi mereka nanti. Sebagai suami yang baik, tentu Kris harus menemani istrinya itu.

Siapa yang akan menduga jika namja tampan dengan sejuta pesona ini harus pergi dengan memakai kostum yang sangat 'keren' jika kaos ketat berwarna pink dan flower print tight pants yang digunakannya bisa dikatakan 'keren' dan jangan lupakan bunnny ears yang bertengger indah dirambutnya dan wajah tampannya yang juga di make over.

Jika kalian berpikir ini berlebihan, posisikanlah diri kalian sebagai namja tampan ini. Aura dingin dan tegas yang selama ini dimilkinya akan hancur begitu saja dalam sekejap mata. Apalagi kalau sampai ada karyawannya yang melihat, bagaimana nasib image nya nanti.

"Kau lucu sekali Kris , " Suho tidk berhenti mengatakan itu selama mereka berbelanja.

Kris tidak akan pernah melupakan pandangan orang yang tertuju padanya juga orang-orang yang menertawakannya. Seolah tidak cukup dengan hal itu, Suho kembali meminta sebuah hal yang bisa saja Kris tolak jika namja manis itu tidak dengan 'pintarnya' menggunakan puppy eyesnya.

Didepan semua pengunjung, Suho meminta Kris untuk menari. Bukan tarian biasa melainkan dance ala girl band. Dan saat itulah Kris merasa hidupnya sebagai Kris Wu yang berkharisma berakhir.

"Terimakasih" Suho mencium pipi Kris dengan senyum 1000 watt nya setelah Kris selesai melakukan tarian yang membuat semua pengunjung terhibur. Setelah melihat senyum itu, Kris seolah lupa pada semua hal memalukan yang dilakukannya.

Tidak hanya itu, Suho pernah membuat Kris melakukan hal yang mustahil dilakukan seorang Kris Wu dalam kondisi normal.

Ini bermula saat namja manis itu melihat sebuah iklam ayam goreng ditelevisi saat sedang menonton drama. Saat itu juga Suho merengek minta dibelikan 3 porsi besar ayam goreng. Kris yang semula menolak akhirnya menuruti kemauan Suho setelah namja manis itu menangis dan mengatakan..

"Kris tidak mencintaiku lagi kan? Hiks..."

Well, Kris tidak tahu sejak kapan namja manis ini mengetahui kelemahannya dan menggunakannya untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Wajah manis Suho berbinar bahagia begitu 3 porsi besar ayamnya tiba. Berbeda sekali dengan antusiasnya tadi saat memesan, namja manis itu hanya memakan 2 potong paha ayam.

"Sisanya bagaimana hmm?" tanya Kris bingung melihat tumpukan ayam yang masih tersisa.

"Aku sudah tidak mau" jawabnya Suho santai.

"Lalu? sisanya? Kau membuang-buang makanan sayang, itu tidak baik"

"Siapa bilang aku akan membuangnya? Kris yang harus menghabiskannya" titah Suho

"Eeh?" Kris begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan istri cantiknya.

"Ne, wae?"

"Honey, you know that Chicken is not my style right?"

"I know, then?"

"I am not going to eat that"

"Kau membuang-buang makanan sayang, itu tidak baik"

"Tapi.." Suho menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir Kris.

"Ssstt.. habiskan, atau kau tidur diluar malam ini Baba" dan Kris hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar ancaman yang disertai senyum teramat manis itu. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya dapat tidur tanpa memeluk namja manisnya. Malam ini patut dijadikan sejarah. Dimana seorang Kris Wu yang tidak pernah menyukai ayam goreng kini menghabiskan 3 porsi besar sendirian. Oh, kurangi 2 potong karena sudah dimakan Suho.

* * *

Itu hanya beberapa penggal kisah yang terjadi pada Kris selama kehamilan Suho. Hal-hal diluar kebiasaan yang mungkin saja membuat Kris marah atau bahkan bosan pada namja manisnya. Namun, seorang Kris Wu tidak pernah menyerah. Baginya, hal ini adalah hal yang pantas dilakukannya untuk meraih sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan kebahagiaan Kris Wu terletak pada Suho Wu, istrinya. Hanya demi senyuman namja manis itu Kris akan melakukan apa saja meski harus membunuhnya sekalipun. Apalagi saat ini ada nyawa lain yang harus Kris lindungi, calon bayi mereka. Maybe its called The Power Of Love. Mungkin terdengar sangat klise, tapi hal ini benar-benar terjadi pada pasanga hidup yang menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Love comes to those who believe it –Celine Dion-

Banyak isu aneh tentang Kris, tapi Upit gak akan berpaling. Upit tetep suka sama Krisho :D

Maaf untuk cerita yang gak bermutu, ini di buat sambil ngabuburit hehe...

I'm glad if u mind to review :)

Thankyou..


End file.
